virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongo Iroha
Kongou Iroha (金剛いろは) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber, a member of .LIVE. Introduction Video Iroha's introduction. Personality Kongou Iroha is a cheerful, energetic and tomboyish shrine maiden of the Idol Club. She is perceived to be as a beautiful girl but with a careless and frank personality. She is impulsive and cannot think carefully and she is terrible with puzzle games. At one point, she scolded her fans for distracting her, saying to them "Don't annoy me" (俺をあまりイライラさせるなよ in Japanese), a line commonly associated with Vegeta in Japanese dub of Dragonball Z, which made fans told her that she's similar to Vegeta. In turn, Iroha started calling her fans Vegeta for a short time. She gained notoriety for playing cheap, bad, 500-yen-or-less games from Steam , hence gaining reputation as "Shrine Maiden of Bad Games" (くそ下巫女). This reputation is mentioned by Ushimaki Riko in this video. She's particularly decent in FPS/TPS games such as PUBG, Splatoon and Overwatch. Most fans and members of Idol Club call her "Gongon" because she made a mistake when introducing herself in twitter. Instead of writing her name "Kongou Iroha", she wrote "Gongon Iroha", replacing "u" or う with "n" or "ん". She has a characteristically unique laugh that fans associated with chicken, a witch, rubbing fingers on a glass pane, or a South American monkey. Her symbol was even change into �� by fans but was later corrected back to �� when it was officially recognized. She later tried to change the way she laughs after getting her 3D model but seems to slip into her old laugh. She's a member of the brass band club, and a member of the Health committee in Baacharu Academy. She ranked 11th in the School Knowledge Test which is 2nd to the lowest. She is a member of unofficial group "Team Hoose" whose members - Mokota Mememe and Yamato Iori - also scored very low in the test. She often imitate Mememe's voice in her videos to make fun of her. She is knowledgeable about Japanese urban subculture, B-rated movies, and novels. Trivia * Her official symbol is a diamond ��. This came from her name "Kongou" which either means indestructible or diamond. * She got her 3D model after getting 50,000 subscribers. She's the second Idol Club member to reach 50,000 subscribers, just one hour after Kawakami Futaba. Her channel surged in numbers during her livestream of the game "Wild Animal Sports Day". * Her name Kongou and design originated a battleship-type character of the same name from the abandoned game "少女兵器大戦". She acknowledges the fact that she shares the name with the battleship and with a certain character from Kancolle * Various characters appear in her videos, most of which are being played by. The characters are: ** Noir Gongon - An onee-san-type character that helps Gongon in her puzzle games. She speaks in a calm tone, runs a bar and often times a jazzy BGM plays whenever she appears. She wears glasses (only a scribble). ** Kantan Gongon - A scribble, originally drawn by Mememe, was officially incorporated by Kongou Iroha in her videos becoming an mascot character. ** Housemaid Kongou-san - A prim and proper Shrine helper who is giving tip. She appeared in the 1st episode of "Morning Delivery". External Links Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:2D Category:3D